


Pas de Deux It Yourself

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Spoilers for Frozer, Tangential Adrinette for Now, filling in gaps, may or may not continue, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: In the aftermath of Frozer's deep freeze, new battle lines are drawn.





	Pas de Deux It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. We post our messy, post-episodic thoughts like Women.

Kagami pressed her lips into a thin line, shivering fiercely as the Ladybugs thawed the ice they’d been encased in with a vengeance.

She might be freezing, but she was determined not to show it. She had more pride than that.

“You doing alright?” Luka frowned, teeth chattering as he rubbed feeling back into his arms. 

Kagami held her head high, shoulders dropped to set herself into the perfect posture.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t heard the Ice Queen moniker dropped in her direction…but she wasn’t about to give anyone the chance to say it to her face. And certainly, not anyone who might drop the word around school that she was anything less than tough as nails.

Her eyes narrowed, assessing his slouched form. For all that he’d been lifting sweet, little Marinette up into the air, it didn’t appear that he had the stamina to hold out for long.

Smirking, Kagami dug her pick into the ice, gliding off to race around the rink. “I just need to warm up. That’s all.”

“Hmm…” Luka murmured, skating up beside her with his impossibly long legs, a slow smile curving his lips. “Sounds like a good idea.”

As Luka hummed softly, Kagami stifled the urge to roll her eyes. For all that neither of them knew each other at all, they raced around the ring in relatively companionable -- if tense -- silence.

Her eyes kept drifting over towards the hallway where they had both disappeared. 

Her mind filling in the gaps of the silence, wondering where their erstwhile partners headed off to.

Akuma were common enough...but Marinette and Adrien had both been gone for a while. 

Adrien _had_ been very quick to come to Marinette’s rescue.

Kagami sighed. For as much as she might have hoped otherwise, it was becoming increasingly clear she was fighting an uphill battle. Normally, she relished the challenge. 

But this time...she didn’t exactly know just who Adrien’s original target was. And for someone who was usually a reasonably worthy adversary, he was surprisingly off the mark.

She sighed softly, her gaze slipping back over to the still empty hallway as they looped side-by-side around the rink, over and over again.

“Think they’ll be back soon?”

Of course, it was only then that the unthinkable happened.

Not that she’d expected much from the usually quiet boy. But his words had given voice to the very anxious thought she had been trying to tamp down, nearly sending her tripping and tumbling down onto the ice.

But she wasn’t like Marinette.

Kagami caught herself, righting herself with the agile form she’d honed to perfection with years of practice. 

Blinking, Luka had offered a hand. But it wasn’t like she needed it.

Frowning, Kagami brushed off her skirt and pushing off again to glide across the ice towards the entry hall.

She didn’t need to hesitate. In battle and in life, second guessing only leads to lost opportunities. 

No one who had ever faced off against Kagami Tsurugi would think that she was ever one to accept second place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be the end or not.
> 
> But there is at least the Luka angle to explore...
> 
> But Kagami's somewhat enigmatic intentions in the close of the episode had me puzzling this in-between point, so here we are... Even now I'm still not entirely sure what to make of her interaction with Adrien. 
> 
> [Also, I love this title, fight me...]


End file.
